


You Make Me Want to Dance

by looneyngilo2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Fanmix, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A queerplatonic fanmix for Valentine's Day.</p><p>And a personal story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Want to Dance

[You Make Me Want to Dance](../) from [looneyngilo2](../) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

 

Made to fill the “I need you” Cotton Candy Bingo square and the "queerplatonic" square for Valentine’s Bingo.  
  
and *mumbles, mumbles* for my bff (like, eventually, honey)

 

**meeting ↵**

01\. "Why Do You Let Me Stay Here" She & Him

Why don't you come and play here?  
I'm just sitting on the shelf  
  
Why don't you sit right down and stay a while?  
We like the same things and I like your style  
It's not a secret, why do you keep it?  
  
I've gotta get your presents  
Let's make it known  
I think you're just so pleasant  
  
Why don't you sit right down and make me smile?  
You make me feel like I am just a child

02\. "Make A New Dance Up" Hey Ocean!

You remind me of a boy  
Who once had me destroyed

So scared of second chances  
But now there's something happening  
  
You make me wanna dance  
You make me wanna move  
You make me wanna...  
You make me wanna make a new dance up  
  
There's no need to play it cool

 

**knowing ↵**

03\. "Leave the Waste" JBM

Separate from all the weight  
You've placed upon your dreams  
  
Don't come around looking for answers  
You never will find what you need  
Just feel your pain  
In the summer rain  
And the love that pounds on me  
  
And hear the sounds of this hopeless town  
I've chosen not to leave  
  
To see your face and your childish grace  
Sail my heart to sea

04\. "I Can See You Shine" Gabe Dixon

You think your life has all but been erased  
But I can see you shine, I can see you shine  
I can see you shine, I can see you shine  
  
The hands of time, they keep turning  
And it's more than you can take  
But don't forget you're still learning  
And one day you'll find your place,  
When you're ready

I wanna love you for a little while  
Or as long as you like  
Just a moment in your company  
Would that be alright  
I can see you've had a bad day  
From the look in your eyes  
But baby so have I  
Yes, no need to hide

05\. "Little Bird" The Weepies

Sometimes it's hard to say even one thing true  
When all eyes have turned aside  
They used to talk to you  
And people on the street seem to disapprove  
So you keep moving away  
And forget what you wanted to say  
  
Little bird, little bird  
Brush your gray wings on my head  
Say what you said, say it again  
They tell me I'm crazy  
But you told me I'm golden

Sometimes it's hard to find a way to keep on  
Quiet weekends, holidays, you come undone  
Open your window and look upon  
All the kinds of alive you can be  
Be still, be light, believe me

06."Either Way" The Twang

Yeah I feel better today, I think that shit was just a phase,  
My whole outlook's changed, I've even stopped feelin' strange.

I said "I'm always gonna have shit going on!"  
  
I feel so much better today, chase the bad things away.  
  
I was glad I turned the corner man, cuz I was sick of feelin rough  
I was getting paranoid about the silliest of stuff.  
I was at me wit's end pulling my hair out, I'd just about had enough.  
And all I needed was a hug and that little bit of love

Yeah she's the one that always there.  
Cuz your the one that always cares.  
I love ya.

**best friends ↵**

07."You're My Best Friend" Queen

You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you

  
You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend

08\. “Futile Devices" Surfjan Stevens

And when I sleep on your couch I feel very safe  
And when you bring the blankets I cover up my face  
I do love you

And when you crochet I feel mesmerized and proud  
And I would say I love you, but saying it out loud is hard  
So I won't say it at all  
And I won't stay very long

**i need you ↵**

09\. "Love Will Come Through" Travis

If I told you a secret  
You won't tell a soul  
Will you hold it and  
Keep it alive  
  
Cause it's burning a hole  
And I can't get to sleep  
And I can't live alone  
In this life

Baby, love will come through  
It's just waiting for you

10\. “Nobody" Five for Fighting

Take off your shoes... Take off yourself  
Take off your rented mental health  
Take off your raincoat... settle down  
Take off your nightmare and your frown  
There is a place for you to go

I'm nobody without you...buddy  
  
If you're not here to hear me scream  
Am I silent like a dream

Nothing can be better than baring yourself for another...  
Open for scrutiny, ridicule, and indulgence

Though endings are never ever happy  
It's the happy moments along the way  
That in the end  
Make it...ok...

**future? ↵**

11\. "Remain" Tyrone Wells

Nothing stays the same at all  
  
I will remain  
When everything changes  
And you think of the faces  
That all slipped away  
I will remain  
  
Afraid of the let down  
You say I won't stick around  
You say people are made of  
Glass and dust  
  
I will remain

Rest your head on my heart

12\. "Home" Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

 Man, oh, man, you're my best friend

I'll follow you into the park,  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
  
Moats and boats, and waterfalls,  
Alleyways, and payphone calls  
I been everywhere with you (that's true)  
  
Laugh until we think we'll die


End file.
